


【红←铁】曦光

by oasis2616



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: *给奶茶的repo文【比心】*过去捏造
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nagumo Tetora
Kudos: 1





	【红←铁】曦光

**Author's Note:**

> *给奶茶的repo文【比心】  
> *过去捏造

或许南云铁虎对自己的定位从一开始便是个错，『成为下一个鬼龙红郎』的渴望不过属于妄想，对方不希望他仍保持那份狂热，这点早该清楚。只是初中时期的某月某日意外点入梦之咲普通科学生上传的录制live，再怀着对偶像学校的好奇将其看完，之后的一切却演变得顺理成章。

虽说如此，实际上他在这个意外发生前便知道鬼龙红郎这么一个人。

一个长相凶悍的不良少年，在学生的日常里自然轻易就成为旁人的谈资。与铁虎一般大的、或者比他年长几岁的，话语落在那个人身上无一不带了点不屑——不良少年从来不是个褒义词。相比认知还停留在道听途说的铁虎，他们明显更加靠近红郎，哪怕这个距离的缩短全因那多出来的数次擦肩而过。可铁虎连这都没有。

“那就自己去见他。”

在他不抱希望去借梦之咲校服前都还未成形的小小念头，当手指和目光同时接触到那件蓝色外套却突然迸溅出火焰，原先平和的意识也如梦初醒般发出高昂的呼声。去见他去见他去见他，去见『红月』——去见鬼龙红郎。

他便去了。

偷偷溜进陌生校园的忐忑在潜入礼堂后瞬间消匿，正式开场前的台下已然沸腾如热油。铁虎本想躲在角落安静看一次现场，偏偏耳朵太尖听见了有人提起那个令他在意的名字。

是『红月』。

……是鬼龙红郎。

带着连自己都未察觉的迫不及待，铁虎兴奋地加入了讨论，直到主持人宣布演出即将开始时还意犹未尽，但心态很快就转换回最初的期待，他放大了瞳仁，生怕遗漏之后的一丝一毫。

红郎的舞台因他而燃烧起来，无论交错的聚光灯或是他身后波纹跃动的屏幕画面，统统被他的舞、他的歌、他埋藏在演出之下的热情焚烧，使得整个人仿佛置身火焰中心。

那是十分漂亮的红色，将铁虎的眼灼伤又不许移开，迫使他重复地烙印那个人的身姿，在未来只要他一起舞一歌唱，充斥脑子的并非练习时记下的舞步和歌词，反倒是红郎每一个相似的动作。

是模仿吗？用这蹩脚的技术连那人的十分之一都诠释不出，不抹黑对方都算是了不起。

指针落在此刻，『红月』轻而易举就带动起会场内的气氛，明明是以和风为特色的组合，偏偏在演绎中显现激昂澎湃恍如摇滚乐队的风范。起初铁虎刚接触这个组合的时候还产生过疑虑，毕竟他眼中的大将应当是……找不到准确的形容词后他下意识将目光投向梦之咲另一新组合的宣传页，黑色的皮革衣或许是个不错的搭配。可他很快就回过神来，自己怎能私下评判着大将的选择！大将无论做什么都是无比耀眼光辉万丈的存在！哪怕大将突然决定加入那什么队穿上紧身衣摆pose，他都应该尽力应援高举荧光棒喊鬼龙红郎世界最强（光是想想也挺羞耻，不论台上台下）。当然他万万没想过最终穿紧身衣的会是自己。

『红月』逗留舞台的时间不长，一曲演毕便要退居幕后，铁虎一个激灵也顾不得周遭人怎么看他，逆着拼命往前挤的人流寻找通往后台的缝隙。

——说不定，说不定可以就这么……

铁虎几乎是扑入后台的，最先迎接他的并非前辈们诧异的视线，反而是擦得锃亮的刀身：“你这无礼之人！”这是他跟神崎飒马的第一次交集。铁虎匆匆稳住脚步看向另一侧，捕捉到那头夺目的红发后条件反射一样，他磕磕绊绊地开口径自述说着胸腔内那份独对红郎的仰慕和崇拜，没来得及理会『红月』第三人欲言又止的神色。

他还只是个单纯的粉丝，在这时候而已。

想法变更的时机铁虎已经记不清了，或许是某次大将不经意提起梦之咲分成普通科与偶像科的事情——藉着地理优势他终于在街上遇到过红郎，并把单薄的路人粉印象充实为狂热粉。又或许是某天习惯性在网上翻找『红月』相关时看见的莲巳敬人发布的招新消息。总之这些林林总总的因素终究让他在升学志愿单上唯独写了一所梦之咲，大有不成功便成仁的意味。当他把这件事告诉红郎时对方的脸上浮现了约莫半分钟的担忧，铁虎本以为会遭到呵斥——如同父母那样，但红郎叹了口气，抚着他的脑袋什么都没说。

他可能不知道应当说什么，又可能不知道应当用什么立场来发言。铁虎可能看出他的窘状，但无论如何都不希望自己被反对；也可能什么都不知道，仅仅难得安静地接受红郎的顺毛。

当南云铁虎终于变成了不起的南云铁虎时，他兴高采烈地揣着流星队的新舞在憧憬已久的前辈面前表现，只为求得一句称赞。红郎不善言辞，从他口中绝对听不到像演剧部部长用词华丽的赞美，一句“做得不错”“保持下去吧”足以让铁虎瞬间体力全满又跑去练习积攒熟练度。

偶尔铁虎会想向守沢千秋探听红郎的过去，毕竟大将在舞台上的二年生与三年生的形象实在差别太大，这也并非换了个组合就能解释的变化。但很多时候冲动发言都涌到嘴边了，千秋一阵哈哈哈哈又迫使他硬生生咽下那些话。尽管深海奏汰说过自己与千秋是『相似的人类』，却没有进一步解答铁虎的满腹疑问，他便没把这个说法放在心上，久而久之也忘了曾有过这么个打算。

曾经的不良少年，『红月』，空手道，刺绣，挑染的头发，还很关心自己的妹妹。他对红郎的印象大抵就由这些构成，随着认识时间的延长而进一步地充实着崇敬的目标。他摸了摸新染的红色发梢，能够模仿的事情不多，能够学习的东西又太多，可他剩下的能跟红郎这般近距离相处的日子正在递减，他必须跑得比谁都快才追得上红郎的一个背影。

空手道还没完全学会，关于舞台的演出技巧也尚未悉数掌握。但这些知识明明就不一定要在红郎身上汲取。

还有别的情绪在酝酿着，他想，却捋不清，更说不出口。他又想，他无法预料自己会成为怎样的人，『下一个鬼龙红郎』或是『另一个南云铁虎』的抉择于16岁的他而言还有些遥远，未知性充斥着前路。可是。铁虎攥紧拳头，看向正跟莲巳敬人一同对神崎飒马交代『红月』的红郎。可是有这个人在的话，自己一定会被引导着前行吧。也许会变成连自己都不认得的人，也许会忘掉很多很多过去拥有的心情，但唯一能够确定的是，铁虎胸口的那份沉甸甸的感情将会一如既往地堆积在那儿，等待被勇气揭晓的那日。

FIN.


End file.
